earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakar
Overview Dakar was founded a few days after the server opened by PolkadotBlueBear. It was quickly joined by many former citizens of PolkadotBlueBear's EMC 1.0 town of Alania and a few others. It plans on being a shining beacon of modern majesty on the West Coast of Africa. History Building Dakar Very Early + Founding Dakar was founded after a few days of the servers opening and slowly started growing, claiming the peninsula and then slowly claiming inland. It was decided that the higher-ranking citizens would share everything, leading to communal arrangements and no private chests among the higher-ranking citizens. This led to interesting arrangements and lessened the building on private housing so instead they could focus on more major projects. During the beginning of Dakar it was attacked by the self-proclaimed "Vikings" SoClose_ and Lapix__, who can and laid siege to Dakar before being fought off by PolkadotBlueBear, PolkadotMonkey, and FoxFantastic; or as SoClose_ called it, "the Zoo". Southern Expansion Dakar expanded, claiming many chunks around to give itself more land. Roadways were made connecting it to nearby towns and railways were built. Dakar also started building the Dakar Arena for future events such as the planned Dakar Rally Long-Distance Running Race. It also joined Mali, seeking community and connections on top of a nation-bonus. However it struggled with the decline of Mali and as Mali lost part of its nation bonus Dakar came under pressure to either invite more people, or get a different nation. Mauritanian Period Northern Expansion Dakar decided to get a new nation, and joined Mauritania. With it Dakar started claiming northwards to Saint-Louis and helped the region develop, helping to fund a town in Mauritania while building more railways from the Dakar Terminus and cleaning up and surrounding countryside of random blocks. Dakar settled down expanding for a bit as Mauritania lost its large nation bonus but Dakar focused on industrial activities. Redeveloping Dakar built more, expanding the evolving downtown and focused on industrial projects such as kelp farming. The total population declined though as former citizens left to pursue their own ambitions. Senegal Period Becoming the Capital Mauritania was inactive and its leader, YeknodTheDonkey, went inactive. As the towns fell from inactivity Dakar stayed in the nation hoping to inherit it once the capital fell. They gained control of the nation eventually and reformed it into Senegal. During this period construction work occurred on large portions of the town and the nation gained some local towns, becoming the premier power of the West African Sahelian Coast. Decline Dakar suffered a decline from July until December, with the mayor and founder PolkadotBlueBear turning over the city and nation to PolkadotMonkey, his irl brother, while he was away. Both were inactive and the city shrank in population and activity. Rebirth Return of Dakar Then in November Dakar became active once again, and the town started again gaining citizens. Major building projects were undertaken many of which continue along with large industrialization schemes being implemented. Dakar again was growing from its long history to become the main city of the West Sahel and the West African Sahelian Coast. Great Expansion Dakar started expanding then, claiming Banjul and starting work on the Clouseau. Many new people joined Dakar and Dakar flourished under Senegal at this time. Dakar started trading too as, even though Senegal started growing also, power in the nation was greatly contained with Dakar. Subdivisions and Architecture Dakar is comprised of four distinct districts. Each ones varies in size and some have been finished while others are still being built. Dakar - Old Town The Old Town on the peninsula with the Assembly Chamber (for the city-wide People's Assembly), Museums, and Fort Dakar. Built in a colourful colonial style. The Dakar harbour, to the south, was decorated kindly by WyWall. Dakar - New Town The New Town is comprised of usually modern buildings, including the Bank of Africa and the Dakar Terminus, the ending of the Dakar-Sahel, the Trans-Sahara, the Noland, and the Dakar Local lines. To the south there is also the Dakar Arena, a fitting venue for any sport.The main industrial, residential, and commercial buildings are all located in the New Town. Barra Barra is a trading fort on the northern bank of the Gambia River, it is surrounded by a few buildings and forms a small sheltered community on the mouth of the Gambia. Between Barra and the New Town is the Saloum River Park, a nature preserve maintaining natural old-growth forests. Saint-Louis Saint-Louis is towards the north of Dakar, at the mouth of the Senegal River. It is under construction and features the Al-Iihsan Mosque, the oldest Religious site in Dakar and the first Mosque in Africa. Saint-Louis is also home to the Imam-Mufti of Senegal, the leader of Islam in Africa. Off the Coast rests the Light Cruiser FSNV Clouseau Rosso Located at a crossroads north of the Lac de Guiers and surrounded by pristine desert and the Senegal River. Not much yet Banjul Across from Barra. Not much yet Notable People There is only one notable, and only of minor fame, in Dakar presently. * PolkadotBlueBear, Mod and Mayor of Alania on EMC 1.0 Government The town is run communally under the guidance of PolkadotBlueBear, however many players all work together also and share power within the town. The government of Dakar is best described as a Marxist-Communist-Utopia, where everyone has power and shares most everything. Actual power is invested jointly in the People's Assembly of Dakar, made up of all active and helpful citizens. Political Affiliation Dakar joined Mali, simply for claim chunks, but has faced problems with the decline of Mali. It is considered to be in Mali only temporarily. However being in a nation has its benefits, especially the /n spawn to other nations. Since Mali was inactive Dakar left Mali and joined Mauritania. Mauritania then went inactive the the nation passed to Dakar and was then reformed into Senegal. Senegal then became part of the union of United West Africa. Diplomacy Dakar was an early member of the African Union and it's only City-State until it left due to the increasing militarism of the AU. Even though Dakar has been both a City-State, in Mali, and later in Mauritania, and finally in Senegal, they seek to remain independent diplomatically and overall helpful. Dakar strives for better connections among African towns and nations. Dakar also has built connections with their neighbors to the north and west separately in order to better bring about peace to the region. Dakar's closest connections are with the Polkadot family, and Dakar has worked closely with them on Reims, formerly Aachen and now Sedan, and Faroe. Category:Towns Category:Africa Category:Capitals